If The Rain Must Fall
by breathoffreshair
Summary: LucasxPeyton. It's time for college interviews, and with the state of limbo that Lucas and Peyton are in, a road trip's just what they need to realise that they were made for each other... LP.Updated, Chapter 4.
1. Fall Fast

**If The Rain Must Fall**

**Chapter One - Fall Fast**

Peyton Sawyer sighed as she made her way out of her last class, automatically plugging her ears with the white headphones of her iPod. Her blonde curls she had just ran a hand through that morning still looked perfect at the end of the day, and there was a way in which her eyes shone that made Lucas Scott lose his breath in a way in which he knew no other girl could make him. After all they had been through, this state of limbo they were in was certainly not good for his health and he wasn't sure he would be able to cope without talking to her today for another second. Sure, they were friends. Good friends, but for Lucas, that wasn't enough. He didn't want to regret every second without her any longer. In fact, the way he felt as if he couldn't spend a day without her was seriously worrying him. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind he edged behind her, he playfully placed a hand over her eyes and waited for a reaction.

"Ah!" Peyton turned around as she let out a small yelp, tugging the headphones from her ears to face Lucas, who was quietly snickering as he got the reaction he wanted. "God, Luke, what are you trying to do, kill me?" Peyton glared at him with a hint of a smile as she pulled her headphones fully from her ears, and Lucas stuffed his hands into his pockets as they proceeded to walk along the halls together.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He smiled at her, replying as she pushed him with her free hand and laughed again. "So I was thinking - this weekend, you, me, a movie?"

"After that?" Peyton raised an eyebrow in question, but Lucas knew she was joking. "Hmm I'm not so sure Lucas." Lucas shook his head.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll have to find some other blonde chick to hang out with." He replied a smile on his lips, walking on before he felt Peyton pull back on his backpack.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice." Peyton said sighing jokingly, before laughing again as Lucas returned her statement with a smile. "Name the time and place and I'll be there."

"And there I was thinking it was going to be another weekend of handing my mom tissues after watching the Lifetime Channel for 5 hours straight." Lucas replied, making Peyton smile again.

"I certainly couldn't put you through that." Peyton replied, and their eyes connected for a split second and she could feel her heart beat faster, before being interuppted by a screeching voice.

"Peyton!" They both turned to the end of the hall, which Brooke stood at the end of, pom-poms at her sides and hands on her hips. "Come on!" Peyton rolled her eyes and turned back to Lucas who laughed a little.

"Guess you had better go." Lucas said, gesturing to the gym with a flick of his head. Peyton nodded and leaned in for a quick hug.

"See ya later, Luke." Peyton flashed him a smile before jogging down the corridor following Brooke. Lucas smiled at her retreating back, the smell of her subtle vanilla perfume and the way her chest felt against his and the way it just felt _right_ everytime they touched clouding his thoughts for a second, before he turned away and asked himself why he had ever let her go.

----------------

Brooke scowled from the other end of the hall as she caught sight of Lucas and Peyton locking eyes intently. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the look on Lucas' face as he was talking to Peyton, and she began to wonder why he had never looked at her like that. Why hadn't he ever had that small smile slightly playing on his lips whilst he talked to her as if she was the only person to exist in that moment? Maybe it was just fated to be that way from the beginning, Lucas and Peyton, soulmates, together forever. Every word she thought was like another stab in the back. She was just a pawn to be played in the game. Every boy she had ever been with had used her, ripped her heart out and stamped on it until she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, getting used to this twisted way of life she had come to know as reality.

Lucas and Peyton. She cursed the way their names seemed to roll off her tongue. She felt her hands tighten at her sides, clutching on to her pompoms a little more tightly than was normal, before she suddenly remembered she had to breathe. She had to snap out of this, she was acting crazy. Peyton was her best friend, and if Lucas and Peyton got together, she would be happy for her. Brooke nodded to herself. Happy for them both. The only trouble was the fact that she couldn't stand the sight of them together.

"Peyton!" Brooke called, plastering on a fake smile and placing her hands on her hips. "Come on!" Her heart thumped at the sight of Lucas leaning in to hug Peyton, before she came running down the corridor towards her. Looking past Peyton, Brooke saw the look on Lucas' face as Peyton walked away from him, and she felt her heart break a little bit more.

----------------

Lucas glanced over at Peyton who sat on the other side of the couch as the movie came to an end. Her curly blonde hair was tied in a messy bun at the back of her head, and all she had on was jeans and a black vest top, but to him, she still looked beautiful effortlessly.

"Lucas I know you're not watching this movie." Peyton said, not taking her eyes off the screen as a small smile played on her lips. Lucas laughed slightly, turning his head back to the screen studying the characters in front of him whining about something or other on the screen, but slowly finding his eyes slip back to Peyton. The way she sat with her long legs folded beneath her, her arms hugging a cushion...

Ow, make that arms throwing handfuls of popcorn at him.

"Hey!" Lucas said, the popcorn landing on his chest, dropping to fall down the sofa, as he reached down to retrieve it and counter attack, before Peyton held up her cushion in defence.

"We paid five bucks for this movie, and you're sitting here staring into space..."

"Its not my fault you have a bad taste in movies..."

"I do not-" Peyton replied, but cut off as she looked back at the screen. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do, don't I..." She laughed, picking up the remote and swiftly cutting off the character in mid-whine.

"Took you long enough to admit it." Lucas replied, laughing as he edged a little closer to Peyton on the other side of the couch, as she tossed the remote on the coffee table in front of them.

"Don't give me that, you were watching it too!" Peyton said, turning to him her mouth open in mock shock.

"Nah, I had better things to watch..." Lucas trailed off, realising quickly that that had been the completely wrong thing to say as a sudden silence fell over the room and the seconds seemed to stretch into eternity as Peyton shifted uncomfortably and started playing with the cushion she was tightly holding. He looked down, trying to think of something to say to ease the silence and the feeling of something between them in the afflictive silence. "So..."

"You're still heading up to UNC next week right?" Peyton said suddenly, not quite meeting his eyes as she asked him the question. The Seniors at Tree Hill High that were applying for the University of North Carolina all had their college interviews in the next week, and since it was such a long drive, many had decided to spend the night up there. It was a chance to show the college that they were all more than a SAT score and high grades. Lucas was applying for a major in English Lit, whilst Peyton was of course applying for Art and Design.

"Yeah, mine's on Thursday morning, you're going right?" Lucas replied, thankful for the change in subject as the silence eased itself back into easy chatting.

"Me and Brooke are gonna head up there on Wednesday, wanna catch a ride with us?" Peyton asked easily. "I don't think Haley and Nathan are heading up until Thursday?"

"You sure theres gonna be enough room?" Lucas asked, unsurely.

"Sure, come on it will be fun, Motel 6 and a vending machine dinner that I know that you love!" Peyon smiled, as Lucas returned it and shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, it'll just be like another road trip!"

"Yeah, sounds good then." Lucas laughed as fond memories of previous road trips came flooding back to him, but quickly shook them out of his head as he glanced at the clock, before standing up. "Well, I guess I'd better head back, help Mom close up the cafe..." Peyton smiled and nodded, and follwoing him standing up.

"So, I'll see ya on Monday..." Peyton said, shifting from one foot to another.

"Yep,...yeah I'll see you then...I had a good time tonight..." Lucas replied as the two stood there silently for a minute, before both laughing and leaning in for a hug.

Lucas walked out of her house and down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. His life was finally going great, and soon enough, he hoped he would have Peyton to share it with.

----------------

A/N:- So, I'd appreciate it if you told me what you think, this is my first OTH fic so don't be too mean, haha. Hope you guys liked it. So yeah, please review, I'll be eternally grateful lol. If you have any questions regarding the couplings or anything just pm me. thx


	2. Just You and Me

** If The Rain Must Fall**

**Chapter Two - Just Me And You**

Brooke Davis sauntered into Peyton's bedroom carrying several bags on her arms, before setting them down on Peyton's bed and flopping down next to them, sighing tiredly.

"Wow, back already, I wasn't expecting you back for another couple of hours when I heard there was a Paul Frank sale on." Peyton teased Brooke from where she was sitting at her computer in the far corner of the room, pencil and pad in hand as usual. Brooke laughed.

"Ha-ha, so funny." Brooke laughed jokingly before rolling her eyes as Peyton mocked her. "Actually, I was shopping for college supplies."

"College supplies?" Peyton turned around in her chair as she turned her webcam off and put down her pencil. "Really, you were?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Brooke replied, sitting up on the bed, and grabbing one of her bags. "But, prepare to be surprised, because..." Brooke smiled as she pulled out two baby blue UNC sweaters. Peyton's eyebrows raised as she took in Brooke's purchases.

"Wow, these are sweet." Peyton said, moving over to sit next to Brooke on the bed, and taking one of the sweaters that Brooke handed to her. "You seem pretty confident you're gonna go there."

"Well, where else would I go?" Brooke replied, with a flip of her hair. "You and Lucas are going, Haley and Nathan are gonna be just around the corner at Duke, it seems like the perfect place to go."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Peyton answered, looking down at the sweater in her hands, as Brooke looked confused.

"Happy for me? Be happy for yourself, Peyt." Brooke said, smiling. "College is gonna be awesome, good parties, new guys..." Brooke raised her eyebrows suggestively before laughing." And of course, a whole new cheerleading squad to take over."

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm stoked…." Peyton trailed off., "I...I just don't know whether college is for me yet." Peyton came to the end of her sentence and shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, my whole life is here...I can't see myself just up and leaving for college." Brooke smiled at her friend.

"But thats part of the fun, just letting yourself go, starting over in a new place." Brooke answered, wrapping an arm around Peyton's shoulders. "Besides, you have me." Peyton smiled slightly, before taking her friend into a hug.

"I know, I'm being stupid."

"_And_ you have Lucas..." Brooke rolled her eyes as Peyton pushed her away with her free hand. "What? Are you guys trying to keep this little 'thing' you have secret? Because if you are, yeah, it's really not working."

"Well, for starters, there is nothing to keep a secret." Peyton replied, getting up and moving to her bag which lay on the table next to her desk, before sighing. "And, secondly, nothing will ever happen." Brooke's heart leapt silently inside as she fought to keep the feeling at the back of her head, keeping it pushed out of sight as she plastered a concerned look on her face.

"Why? What's happened with you guys?" Brooke replied, turning around to face Peyton on the other side of her room.

"Nothing has happened, that's the thing." Peyton ran a hand through her hair as she tried to explain. "I mean, I keep getting these...vibes from him, we're getting on really well, but it just feels like everytime we get too close something happens that keeps us apart."

_'Maybe thats because you're __**not**__ supposed to be together.' _Brooke thought silently as she listened to Peyton's words. "Aww, don't worry about it Peyton, you two will work it out."

"Well, I hope so." Peyton replied, lightening up as she smiled. "I don't want this trip to be totally awkward." Brooke laughed.

"Oh, with me in the car, trust me, you're in for a hell of a ride." Peyton laughed at Brooke's words as Brooke looked on with a smile on her face. The trouble was, Brooke's smile became a little bit more twisted as Peyton turned back to her computer. Boy, was she gonna have fun sabotaging this trip.

-------------------

"You and _Peyton_?" Haley almost shrieked as she heard what Lucas said. "In a car? Together?!"

"No, me, Peyton _and_ Brooke." Haley James Scott raised her eyebrows as Lucas replied, stood with his hands raised in protest.

"Well, all I can say is that I would not like to be the third wheel in _that_ situation." Haley said, with a smile as she cleared away some plates in the kitchen of her and Nathan's apartment. Her bump was slightly visible underneath her tight blue top, and the glow on her face was undeniable everytime she smiled.

"Hey, sit down, I'll get these for you." Lucas said concernedly, as Haley rolled her eyes and began to sit down reluctantly. "And, what third wheel? There is no 'situation'." Haley laughed as she placed a hand on her stomach and sat down on the couch, putting her feet up.

"No situation?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

Haley laughed again before replying. "O-kay, Luke. That's why I've caught you staring at Peyton about ten times this week with that far-away lustful look in those blue eyes of yours?" Lucas looked over at Haley as she answered, his face dropping.

"I'm screwed." Lucas replied, sitting down next to Haley and put his head in his hands as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Yep pretty much." Haley said, with a half smile on her face as Lucas looked up with his eyebrows raised exasperatedly. "God, Luke, just tell her how you feel!"

"It's not as easy as that..."

"What, its not easy to open your mouth...form words?"

"Okay, fine, it might not be easy, but just think how much better it will feel once you've got it off your chest. Who knows she might, for some unexplainable reason, return those feelings." Haley mocked as Lucas glared back at her.

"Yeah, or she'll laugh and I'll make a fool out of myself." Lucas sighed, before standing up. "Anyway, I had better get going, I said I'd meet Peyton at the park in a minute."

"Oooh, got a hot date?" Haley raised her eyebrows as she smirked.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna dignify that question with an answer?" Lucas smiled as he replied, walking over to the door and leaning on the doorframe as he turned around.

"It's not my fault." Haley said, pouting. "Its these damn hormones." Lucas plastered a disgusted look on his face before he burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yet another reason why I have to go." Lucas replied, smiling slightly as Haley still looked disgruntled. "I'll see you later, Hales."

"Wait, pass me the Cheetos!" Haley smiled as she asked impatiently, and Lucas rolled his eyes as he passed them to her from the kitchen counter.

"Shouldn't your husband be doing that?"

"Yes, and if you see him tell him to get his ass back here!" Haley said jokingly, as Lucas laughed and threw a wave over his shoulder as he walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

-----------------

Lucas raised a hand as he saw Peyton approaching the swing set he was leaning against, and he felt his face break out into a smile automatically. Peyton waved quickly back, quickening her pace now she had caught sight of him. She was wearing her jeans and the UNC sweater that Brooke had just bought.

"Nice sweater." He said jokingly as Peyton sat down on one of the swings beside him and pushed herself off of the ground slightly. She smiled, before rolling her eyes at him.

"Brooke made me wear it." Peyton replied, shaking her head. "Apparently I have to get into the 'college spirit', whatever that is." Lucas smiled at her.

"I'm serious, it looks good on you." He answered her, walking over and taking a seat on the swing that was next to her. Peyton smiled, before looking down and letting her blonde hair cover her face, as she blushed slightly. Lucas smiled at Peyton's actions, as she pushed her feet up off of the floor and let the swing fall back down. There was just something in the way her face looked when she thought he wasn't looking, the way she would run her hand through her hair and let her mouth curve up into a smile that made him feel as if everything would suddenly be okay.

"So college, huh?" Peyton said suddenly, hands holding onto the chains the swing was connected to as she stared off into the distance. "Who'd have thought we'd make it?"

"Yeah, high school's been...pretty crazy to say the least." Lucas replied, squinting slightly as the afternoon sunshine lit the asphalt below them and reflected their silhouettes in front of them. "I don't think I could have made it without you, Peyton." The conversation turned serious as Lucas looked intently at Peyton, who had turned to face him as she had noticed the change of tone in his voice.

"Well, I _know_ I couldn't have made it without you, Lucas." Peyton replied, her hand reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear as Lucas looked down with a smile at her reply.

"It's just, with us about to start this new, amazing chapter in our lives..." Lucas answered softly. "I can't help but think what it would be like if we were doing it...together." Peyton looked up as she stopped rocking on her swing and looked intently into Lucas' crystal clear blue eyes which she had come to know so well, and she once again felt that familiar warmth spread through her body whenever he was near her. It just felt right.

"Maybe..." Peyton mumbled softly. "Maybe we still have our chance." Lucas looked towards her at her words, studying her face as she smiled unsurely. Her green eyes were glinting in the sunlight, and the sweater that was hugging her body just made her look even cuter than normal. Lucas fought hard to lean forward and place a kiss on her lips, as he felt his heart thud against his chest, feeling like it was about to burst any minute. But he didn't have to, as Peyton reached out her hand to place on his, which was resting against his leg. Feeling her skin against his again, Lucas instinctively rubbed his thumb over the inside of her palm, cherishing her touch as he still held his gaze, feeling Peyton's face almost being attracted to his as they moved closer together, both leaning into...

"Hey, you guys!" A loud beep echoed from the other side of the playground, Nathan rolling down the window to his car and waving impatiently. "You want a ride? It looks like its gonna rain." Nathan called out of his car with a smile, completely unaware of the situation he was interrupting. Lucas pulled away immediately, groaning internally as Peyton retracted her hand and stood up, glancing up at the darkening sky.

"I guess...I should... head back. I've got some artwork to finish up." Peyton said softly, urging Lucas to look back up. Lucas nodded, standing up, and accidentally brushing his hand against hers again, before hastily bringing it back. Peyton smiled slightly, before hugging her arms to herself. The two stood in silence, once again not knowing what to say, even when they had so much, too much to say to each other. The silence was once again ever-lasting before Nathan beeped again, and Peyton pulled away from Lucas' gaze.

"You coming?" Peyton said, gesturing her head towards Nathan's car as she began to make her way towards it. Lucas shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, I'll walk home, it's just around the corner." Peyton nodded, leaning in for a hug. The two embraced for a minute awkwardly, feeling the same emotions rush back as they connected. Peyton pulled away quickly, before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you on Wednesday, Luke." She smiled as she replied softly, before turning and running towards Nathan's car. He felt a smile across his lips as he brushed his cheek like that of a lovesick boy. He couldn't believe it. Peyton thought they still had a chance. His heart leapt as he watched her get into Nathan's car safely and drive off, before turning around and internally punching the air, words couldn't describe this change of events. The rain began to come down suddenly in sheets, but he didn't care. His mind was on other things.

And it was then, as the rain began to pound down on the gravel pathway, when Lucas Scott realised Peyton Sawyer was _the one_ for him. There was no going back, because he didn't think he could take it if he lost her again. He was counting down the seconds until Wednesday.

-----------------

_A/N:- So, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them so much. I just love writing angsty, lovesick Lucas, I don't know why haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review til your hearts content. The next chapter:- The road trip begins. :_


	3. My Everything

If The Rain Must Fall

**Chapter Three – My Everything**

"_You're nothing short of my everything…"_

Lucas Scott smiled as he gently opened the door to Peyton's room, treading carefully so as not to make any noise. He shivered a little as he noticed the window which was still half open. He shut the door quietly behind him, and took in the sight before him. Peyton Sawyer lay on her bed fast asleep, her breathing coming close to that of a snore, but that was what made him smile even more. He sat himself at the bottom of the bed, watching as she moved in her sleep to roll over onto her left side, her hand tucked underneath her face, as strands of her dark blonde hair fell out of the messy ponytail covering her face. Lucas wanted nothing more than to tuck them behind her ear again, even if it was just to see her beautiful face.

Glancing out of the window, he took in the dark sky. The moon shone brightly in the shadowy sky, having replaced the sunset which had set a few hours earlier. The stars lit up the sky vibrantly he felt his breath suck in as he realized just how perfect this scene was. Leaning forward, he hesitantly reached out a hand to rest on the side of her jaw, gently tracing lines up and down with the hopes that she might awake. With a slight surprise, he smiled as she opened her hazel eyes slowly, a look of confusion on her face.

"Lucas?" She whispered quietly, as he removed his hand from her face and did nothing but smile at her from his position at the foot of her bed. As her lips gradually curved up into a slight smile across her face, she edged over in the bed, and patted the bit of mattress beside her. Lucas held back a grin as he placed a soft kiss to the crook of her neck, pulling off his shoes and placing them at the side of the bed before climbing in next to her.

Tentatively she reached for his hand underneath the covers, bringing it up to rest on her face again as she smiled back at him. Moving his other hand up to rest on her hip, he gently rubbed up and down her side, before coming to a spot as she placed a kiss on his lips, rubbing the back of his neck with her free hand. The kiss grew more intense as Lucas pulled Peyton on top of him, and immediately they broke apart, smiling softly at each other.

"Hey." He said quietly, the smile still playing on his lips as she looked down at him, blonde hair clouding her vision as she reached up and pulled it away from her face.

"Hey." She replied, smiling as she leant her head on his chest and her hands by her sides intertwined with his. She let out a sigh of contentment as she gazed into his light blue eyes, and finding nothing but happiness in them. "I love you…"

**_BRIIIIIIIIIING_**

He hit his head on the wall as he rose abruptly from his slumber. Cursing he swung his feet onto the cold floor as he cursed inside his head at the damn alarm clock. Reaching over to his nightstand he resisted the urge to chuck it across the room, and slammed the button on top down so it would stop the ringing. Sighing, Lucas held his head in his hands and rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. A dream. Just like it always was.

--

"Peyton, move your bony ass!" Brooke called out impatiently, clutching her Louis Vuitton deluxe travel bags to her chest as she waited for Peyton to move from the trunk of her car. Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned to face the brunette, cocking an eyebrow as she took in Brooke's appearance.

"Brooke, we're going for our college interview not MTV Spring Break." Peyton said, as Brooke struck a pose jokingly in her denim jeans and tight pink vest top.

"Well, as the famous Coco Chanel once said, 'A girl must always be two things: classy and fabulous.'" Brooke replied a matter-of-factly. "And today, I think I am both." Peyton shook her head with a smile, as Lucas walked down her driveway with the rest of his bags.

"Oh no, girl talk already and we haven't even hit the road." Lucas said, sighing as he placed his bag in the trunk and shut it firmly, before turning to the girls with his arms folded. "Please don't tell me I am going to spend three days with two girls talking about nothing but fashion."

"Oooh, sounds great to me!" Brooke replied, smiling widely as she stuck her tongue out at Lucas before walking around the side of the car, and climbing in. Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and laughed, both looking down straight after.

"Well, I guess I had better get the rest of the bags…" Peyton motioned to the pile of bags that lay on the side of the sidewalk. Bending down to get her holdall, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey, let me get those for you…" Peyton stepped back a little as she felt her face blush slightly at the contact as Lucas' hand rested on her shoulder. He lifted up two of the bags with ease, placing them in the trunk as Peyton stood back looking on, but trying to appear as though she wasn't watching his muscles flex through his light blue t-shirt. She bit her lip slightly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm just gonna…" She pointed to the driver's door as she made her way around the car, as Lucas nodded his head, beginning to pick up the rest of the bags. Brooke rolled down her window and poked her head out, craning it round to the back of the car.

"Scott!" She called impatiently. "What are you doing back there? Let's get this show on the road!" Lucas shook his head with a smile on his face, as he threw the rest of the bags in quickly and slammed the trunk of the car shut loudly, jogging around the side of the car before peering into Brooke's window.

"So I've been degraded to the back seat?" He asked, as Peyton shrugged her shoulders sympathetically before slipping her black aviators on and ran a hand threw her hair.

"Come onnnnnn!" Brooke exclaimed, edgy as she almost got out of the car to push Lucas into the back seat.

"Fine, fine." Lucas held his hands up and opened the passenger's door, sliding in and buckling his seatbelt, as Peyton flicked on her iPod which was connected to the radio, pumping the volume up to its fullest setting as Gym Class Heroes' album blasted out of the speakers.

"Woo! UNC here we come!" Brooke called out, clapping her hands excitedly as Lucas rolled his eyes, catching sight of Peyton's hidden behind her sunglasses in the rear-view mirror. He smiled back as she grinned at him, and he subconsciously leaned forward toward the centre console. This was gonna be great.

--

The rain splattered across the windscreen as Peyton sighed and flicked the wipers on again, their monotonous swipes useless against the heavy rain and immediately restricting her vision once again. Her sunglasses lay discarded on the dashboard, and she was sitting sideways in the driver's seat, feet resting in the passenger seat beside her.

"Right, I'm giving her five minutes then you're going in after her." Peyton stated, looking at the clock and tapping her fingers against her knee. They had pulled into a random gas station about 4 hours into their journey after Brooke had been complaining as soon as they hit the highway that she needed the toilet. The rain had started to chuck it down as soon as she ran out of the car, her purse over her head making her way to the dim light of the shop which was attached to the petrol kiosk. Now, 15 minutes later Lucas and Peyton were left in the car, neither one wanting to go out and face the rain.

"I'm not going out there, Peyt, look at it." Lucas replied, with a smile on his face as he sighed, glancing out the window and shivering slightly. Peyton groaned, turning around and facing him from her seat.

"Pleaseeeee!" She put on her best pout and he tried hard to not laugh at her.

"Do I sense an ulterior motive here?" Lucas replied, as Peyton returned back to her seat with a mild 'hmph'.

"I really want some Doritos." She replied, clutching her stomach as it rumbled quietly, and Lucas laughed. "If I go out in that, my hair is going to frizz, big time." Lucas laughed yet again, and leaned back in the seat, trying in vain to stretch his long legs out in the confined space. Suddenly, Brooke opened the door, soaked from head to toe as she slipped back into the passenger seat clutching a paper bag. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and her light pink tank top resembled a deep purple one. Peyton and Lucas could do nothing but laugh.

"What?!" She glanced between the both of them, before flipping down the mirror and letting out a small scream, which just made Peyton and Lucas lapse into hysterics.

"So much for classy and fabulous, huh Brooke?" Peyton said with a smile as she took in her appearance yet again. Brooke turned to shoot her the death glare, whilst pulling a packet of chips out of her bag.

"Well I'm guessing you won't want any of my Doritos then?" Brooke turned again and stuck her tongue out at Peyton who groaned, turning back to Lucas, smiling widely as she pleaded with him.

"Please?!" Peyton said, as Lucas sighed, knowing there was no way of getting out of it now, and not sure if he wanted to. Climbing out of the car, he braced himself as he heard Peyton's victory woop!, after which he smiled and headed out into the downpour, wincing as it splattered over his body and picking up his pace as he headed to the shop. He headed into the shop, locating the chips section and picking out the biggest packet he could find to ensure that no more stops in the rain would happen soon. Trudging back out, he located Peyton's car and jogged towards it. He reached for the handle, and took a sudden step back as the car moved forward a bit, and he looked into the windscreen to see Brooke and Peyton laughing hysterically. Letting a smile grace his lips for a fraction of a millisecond, he once again reached for the handle but once again the car moved away from him. Brooke and Peyton waved out the window as Peyton reversed the car out and swung out of the exit, as Lucas stood in the middle of the gas station shocked holding onto the Doritos with rain splashing down onto him with a bemused look on his face. He watched as Peyton drove out of the gas station but then immediately turned back into it and he breathed a sigh of relief, once again watching as both Brooke and Peyton were in fits of laughter as the car drove up to him and Brooke reached back over the chair to swing the door open for him.

"That…" Lucas started as he quickly made his way into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. "Was so not funny." He chucked the Doritos into the front seat as Peyton laughed.

"Oh come on, it was kinda funny." She replied with a smile as she opened the bag and began eating. "Finally – food!" Lucas sighed but smiled slightly as he pushed his wet hair from his face.

"Come on Peyt, lets just book into a motel for the night, we aren't gonna get much further in this." Brooke said, as Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "There's a Best Western coming up, I saw a sign for it a little while back."

"Luke? You up for it?" Peyton asked, smiling as she took in Lucas' still sopping wet appearance with a slight giggle. Lucas shrugged tiredly but still managed a smile for her. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_A/N:- Alright, first of all I'm gonna say I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting for this, but now I've finished my gcses I'm gonna be able to update way more than I have been. But yeah, thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them and I just hope that I'm giving you what you want to read, tell me if I'm not.…and although I'm more of a Brucas fan don't shoot me J I'm finding Leyton easier and easier to write and I have big things planned for this story so watch this space. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know you're still reading and stuff...:_

**Next chapter**:- Lucas works up his confidence to ask Peyton something he's been meaning to for a long time whilst sleeping arrangements get a little hot and heavy…


	4. Let's Just Be

If The Rain Must Fall

**Chapter Four – Let's Just Be**

"_Because sometimes you just __**know**__…"_

"This is just…" Brooke stated as she walked into the middle of the room, dropping her bags with a resounding thud, surveying the room. "There are no words." She decided, folding her arms as she turned back to face Lucas and Peyton who were trailing behind her with the majority of the luggage. They stood in a room with one double bed, and a couch, neither of which looked as if they were particularly comfortable.

"What do you expect Brooke? We paid 30 bucks for the room." Peyton replied sarcastically as she flopped down on the bed before bouncing up again as she rubbed her back. "Wow, they really need get some new springs in here." Brooke raised her arms in exclamation reinforcing her previous statement as she walked into the bathroom adjoining the room.

"And don't even get me started on in here!" Peyton laughed as she heard Brooke's voice from the other room. Lucas sighed as he placed his bag down on the bed, looking around the room.

"Well at least there were no dead bodies in the pool." Lucas said, turning to face Peyton with a smile, before his stomach growled a little, making Peyton laugh.

"Guess you need feeding huh?" Peyton said, propping herself up by her elbows as she lay on the bed. "I think I saw a diner out front. We could check it out?" Lucas nodded as Brooke re-entered the room.

"Hey Brooke, we're gonna go to the diner, are you coming?" Peyton asked, getting up off the bed and gathering her belongings together, finding her purse. Brooke shook her head."I don't think I can stomach warmed-up fries and 2 day old coffee." Brooke replied, setting herself down on the double bed, and grabbing the remote, switching on the television, letting out a squeal as it came on. "Plus, Dawson's Creek re-runs!" Peyton laughed.

"Alright, well text me if you want anything." Brooke nodded, and waved them off as Lucas followed Peyton out of the room, closing the door behind him.

-----

"Hmm, not as bad as I thought!" Peyton said, taking a bite out of her pancakes and nodding appreciatively. The two sat in the diner, in a booth facing each other. Lucas sat with a coke in front of him, waiting for his order.

"Here you go, sorry about the wait." The over made-up waitress made her way to their table, carrying Lucas' order of a burger and fries with a smile. "Anything else I can get you, stud?" She lightly touched him on the shoulder as she flashed him yet another over eager smile.

"No, no, thanks...I think we're all set." Lucas replied, looking slightly alarmed as he moved away from her touch and Peyton held back a laugh as she took another bite of her pancakes. The waitress winked at him, before walking away, swinging her hips a little more than was necessary.

"Well, look at you Lucas Scott." Peyton stated, smirking at him from behind her glass. "Quite a hit with the ladies." She raised her eyebrows with a smile as she took a sip from her drink, before setting it back down in front of her. Lucas shrugged, _if only she knew there was only one he wanted_, before smiling back at her. The two sat in silence for a couple of moments as they ate their food, both looking up as Brooke suddenly appeared, sliding into the booth with a sigh.

"Change your mind about the warmed up fries?" Lucas asked, gesturing to his plate as Brooke leaned over and took a few, quickly eating them. Lucas rolled his eyes before picking up his burger again.

"Well, it's all getting a bit tense between Dawson and Joey and I can't bear to watch." Brooke replied. "And, yes, the warmed up fries did seem more appealing." Brooke slyly reached over and took some more of Lucas' fries as he shot her the death glare.

"Okay, you guys!" Peyton said, pushing her plate away from her as she finished her meal. "I figured the rain should have stopped by the morning, and we should make an early start tomorrow back on the road..." Brooke's face dropped.

"Damn, no rager tonight then?" Peyton smiled sarcastically as she nudged her best friend in the ribs, as Brooke shook her head. "Jeez, take a joke P. Sawyer! Lighten up!"

"I agree with you Peyt." Lucas replied, as Peyton smiled and nodded in his direction. "If you want I can even drive the rest of the way, that is, if you don't mind letting me loose on your car." Peyton flashed him a smile.

"Of course, I don't mind, Luke." Peyton replied. "It's Brooke I don't trust." Peyton smiled as Brooke looked up shocked.

"I am a good driver, I'll have you know!"

"Peyton's right, I've seen you burning rubber down the highway, Brooke, and it's not a pretty sight." Lucas replied, laughing as Brooke folded her arms and looked even more annoyed.

"You are so sleeping on that mangy couch tonight, Lucas Scott."

-----

"Hey." Peyton turned as she felt Lucas hand on her shoulder, from where she was standing on the covered veranda which traced its way around the front of the motel, leaning on the ledge and gazing out at the night sky which was marred by the seemingly never ending rain. She greeted him with a faint smile.

"Aren't you getting cold out here?" Lucas asked, coming to stand beside her with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, following her gaze into the sky. Peyton shrugged.

"I guess." She replied, glancing at his profile as she moved to fold her arms around herself. Lucas nodded and looked down, as the two stood in silence for a moment.

"Whats up, Peyton?" Lucas asked tentatively, looking back up as he edged slightly closer towards her. Peyton looked up curiously after Lucas asked his question, her eyebrows furrowed as she countered his stare with an inquisitive look. "Something's changed." Peyton looked away as Lucas gazed at her, waiting for her reply.

"I don't know..." Peyton replied, shaking her head, looking back up again. "It's college, you know? No more Tree Hill, no more high school, no more Ravens..." She trailed off with a slight laugh. "I must sound pretty lame, huh."

"Peyton." Lucas answered, turning her around to face him in his arms. "You could never sound lame to me." He smiled slightly, reaching out a hand to rest on her hip as she returned his smile. She sighed as she leant forward more, uncertainly placing her head on his chest as she felt his arms encircle her waist. She buried her head into his chest as she closed her eyes, silently cursing as she felt a tear slip out of her eye before she could get ahold of her emotions. Lucas swallowed lightly as he placed a hand gently in her blonde hair, feeling her tears on his shirt and he hugged her tighter.

"I feel like I'm losing you, Lucas." Peyton whispered, her eyes still shut against his chest, but opening them as he pulled her away from him, to look her in the eye, his hands still on her hips.

"Peyton, listen to me." Lucas said quietly, glancing down at her hands and subconsciously taking them into his own, intertwining them as he continued talking. "You'll never lose me, I'm always going to be there for you..." Peyton shook her head, pulling her hands away from his, and wiping the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Yeah, Luke...you're always going to be there for me." Peyton replied, shaking her head as he stared into her eyes, searching for an explanation for what she was saying. "You're always going to be there for me, as friends." Lucas swallowed again, taking another step forward, as he was unable to comprehend what Peyton was saying.

"Peyton...I don't understand."

"Lucas... this situation we've got ourselves into..." Peyton answered, looking down at her hands before looking back up at him as he edged even closer to her. "I just, I don't know whether I can handle it anymore. I mean, after everything thats happened...I don't want anyone to get hurt." Her voice trailed off into a whisper, Lucas' gaze still upon her.

"I could never hurt you." Lucas replied, gently taking one of her hands in his again. "Don't you understand that, Peyton?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Lucas." Peyton said, silently staring at him as Lucas realised she was talking about Brooke. He stood back, running a hand through his hair as he sighed.

"Peyton, yes, I care for Brooke...but as a friend." Lucas shook his head as he replied. "Anything, feelings I ever had for her, are...they're just gone. I could never feel for her, what I feel for you." He placed a hand around her hip as she gazed up at him, feeling even more and more drawn to him as she took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder as they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Peyton suddenly felt Lucas' lips crash down onto hers urgently, kissing her with such a passion that it made her knees go weak and she was sure if Lucas' arm wasn't around her, she would have collapsed to the ground. Peyton slipped her hands around his neck, drawing him closer as she kissed him hungrily, taking his lips onto hers over and over again, feeling her heartbeat gain momentum, beating faster and faster as she felt Lucas' tongue edge it's way into her mouth, entangling with hers as she pulled him even closer. The two broke apart as Peyton realised that she still had to breathe, pulling their lips away from each other as they both breathed in heavily, Lucas with a smile on his face.

-----

Peyton stared back at herself in the mirror, smiling slightly as she tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear, after placing her toothbrush back into her washbag and setting it next to the sink. She was dressed simply in a black tanktop with grey pajama bottoms, ready to go to bed. She turned and opened the door to the bathroom, pulling on the cord to turn out the light, stopping still in the doorway as she saw Brooke sleeping soundly, sprawled out on the double bed, and Lucas laying down on the couch, his feet hanging off the end, listening to his iPod which was lying on his chest. Taking a deep breath, Peyton shut the door to the bathroom as quietly as she could, taking an unsure step into the room as she saw Lucas look up, bringing his headphones away from his ears.

"Hey." Lucas whispered across the room, smiling as he propped himself up on the arm of the sofa, plaacing his iPod on the small table that was beside the couch.

"Hey." Peyton whispered back, walking forward to sit on the end of the couch as Lucas moved his feet up to make way for her. Hesitantly, she laid down next to him, her face lining up with his, as Lucas' face broke into an even wider smile and he wrapped his arms around her. She moved her head to rest on his chest, snuggling in even further as she felt his arms encircle her tightly, their legs intertwining as they both lay silently, listening to the rain beat down outside, but feeling an inner sense of peace as they lay in each others arms. Because when you find your other half, you hold onto them for dear life, and you never let go. Because you just sometimes you just know.

-----

_A/N:- READ: Okay, so I'm really angry with myself as I re-read this, because I know this isn't my best, but in all seriousness, I found this chapter the hardest to write, thus why it has taken me so long and I have written it in bits and pieces, piecing it together, in my opinion, not very well. But most of all I just want people to read and enjoy it, so I decided to do something and I will really appreciate it if you guys help me out here about the direction of the fic, I've seen other authors do this and I just figured maybe it might work, so I just give you two different options about how you, the readers want the story to go in, and then I'll go with that, giving this fic more direction and, hopefully making it better for you guys to read : I have this fic all figured out, but these options will just help me get to where I want this fic to be. So, when you review, just put the option you like the most and the reason why : __**1-Storm, Kiss, Cry, Phone** OR __2**-Campus, Old friends, Anger, Hug.**_

_Thank you sooo much, don't forget to review and leave your option:, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
